Magic and Differences
The Magic of this world is wildly different from the Magic in most DnD worlds. For more on mechanical differences, see Cultural and Environmental Effects on Casting. This page is dedicated to the compiling of Magic and Spells that are either Homebrewed entirely or that have been changed and tweaked for the purpose of the campaign. For an entire compilation of spells and magic in DnD, visit the DnD 5e Wikia. Homebrew Magic * Strife: 'A high level weapon enchant almost entirely limited to ''Gae Buidhe, The Serpent's Bite. ''This enchantment causes the afflicted to gain the ''Strife ''debuff. ''Strife ''can stack, and causes the afflicted to take 1d8 on the start of his turn. This debuff can be cleansed by the afflicted by succeeding on a DC 14 Constitution save, but on a fail will take the full damage of all the stacks. * '''Weakness: '''The other weapon enchant associated, but not limited to, ''Gae Buidhe, The Serpent's Bite. ''This enchantment causes the afflicted to gain the ''Weakness debuff. ''Weakness ''can stack, and causes the afflicted to suffer a -1 to all rolls until the effect is removed. ** '''Weakness can also be cast as a spell, if known. If cast as a spell, the afflicted can make a DC 15 Constitution save to remove the effect. * Mountain's Rage: 'A unique and Master level spell, only casteable by the owner of the ''Staff of Judgement, Bulwark of Ishtar. On activation, Mountain's Rage does 4 distinct things: ** The Earthquake spell is cast 3 times in quick succession, effectively stacking the effects in a concentrated area. ** The Incendiary Cloud spell is cast 2 times in quick succession, effectively stacking the effects in a concentrated area. ** The Holy Aura spell is cast on all nearby allies. Additionally, allies have +5 to all saving throws made until the end of Holy Aura. ** The Sunburst ''spell is cast 1 time, however the effects of ''Sunburst repeat until the effects of Earthquake ''and ''Incendiary Cloud end. * 'Mage's Grace: '''A unique and Master level spell, only casteable by the owner of ''Many Eyes, with Fewer Ears. Magic's Grace has 3 distinct levels. ** 'Level 1: '''Consumes a single charge stored within the cloak. Upon casting, a small ball of light will appear in the caster's hands. The light will grow for the duration of a full turn, until it blinds all and banishes darkness around it. The light will then promptly fade. During this time, all allies of the caster may take an extra bonus action. All enemies lose their ability to react. This ability permeates its light through even blindness. ** '''Level 2: '''Consumes 2 charges stored within the cloak. Upon casting, two blades of light will emerge from the palms of the caster's hands. These blades will last for 3 turns. They may be used to attack with both by using a single bonus action. The damage done is 1d4 per blade. Instead of dealing damage to the target, the damage dealt is transferred to the target's AC. The debuff lasts until the blades disappear. ** '''Level 3: '''Consumes all 3 charges stored within the cloak. The caster chooses one target. That target and the caster are transported to another plane of existence, and the target is presented with 3 choices. The target must choose one, or face the consequences of all three instead. Instant death cannot be a choice presented. Consult your DM if you're not sure the limits of the ability. ''Mage's Grace can only be cast once per combat. * 'Playing with Portals; Elemental Empowerment: '''The various damage types affect the quality of the portals when used. In the case of ''Reflective Self, spells reflected will have the additional damage added as whatever damage type is charged with that Portal. In the case of ''Far Reach, ''any spells passed through a portal gain 1d6 damage in whatever type the portal is charged with. ''Far Sight's ''benefits gained will be determined by the DM at the time of casting. '''Aria Verses The Sacred and Fatal Verses of an Aria are powerful culminations of dozens of Power Words that combine to make a Holy language that can vanquish your foes and assist your allies without raising a finger. Fatal Verses: * Fatal Verse; Aboleth - ' * '''Fatal Verse; Ghasts, Ghosts, Ghouls, etc. -' * 'Fatal Verse; Lich -' * '''Fatal Verse; Greater Demon - ''Evils are in their hearts, O Lord, Give unto them according to their works, and according to the wickedness of their inventions. |''' According to the works of their hands give thou to them: render to them their reward. '| '''Thou Shalt destroy them, and shalt not build them up. Blessed be the Lord. For he hath heard the voice of my supplication. '| 'The Lord is my Helper, and my protector and thou shalt perish where thou stand! * '''Fatal Verse; Manifestation of Wrath - ''To council against Wrath is to guide against your Sin, for They alone are to be feared. |''' When They are angry, who can stand before Them? From heaven The Gods pronounced judgment, and the world feared and was still. '''| And He came down for judgement, the Heavens shone behind him, | '''and your Wrath shall be quenched by water, and your blood shall be drained by men! '' * '''Fatal Verse; Manifestation of Greed - ''Lowborn men are but a vapor; the exalted but a lie. |''' Weighed on the scale, they are pushed up; together they are but a breath. '''| Place no trust in extortion, or false hope in stolen goods. |''' If your riches increase, do not set your heart upon them. '| '''He has spoken once; I have heard this twice: that power belongs to Him, and loving devotion to You, O Lord. '| 'For You will repay each man according to his deeds. '| 'Each man shall be repaid by your Greed, and cursed will all your riches be! * 'Fatal Verse; Manifestation of Lust - ' * '''Fatal Verse; Manifestation of Sloth - ''I passed by the field of a sluggard, by the vineyard of a man lacking sense, and behold, it was all overgrown with thorns; the ground was covered with nettles, and its stone wall was broken down. Then I saw and considered it; I looked and received instruction. A little sleep, a little slumber, a little folding of the hands to rest, and poverty will come upon you like a robber, and want like an armed man.'' ' * '''Fatal Verse; Manifestation of Envy - ''I will set no worthless thing before my eyes. I hate the work of those who fall away; it shall not cling to me. A perverse heart shall depart from me; I will know nothing of evil. Whoever slanders his neighbor in secret, I will put to silence. And silence will thou have put to thee!'' * Fatal Verse; Manifestation of Gluttony - ''For as you have drunk on my holy mountain, so all the nations shall drink continually; they shall drink and swallow, and shall be as though they had never been; and the Gluttony of man shall know its final bounds, for the Temperance of the Gods overcomes you, and your thirst for the fulfilling shall be quenched at last!'' Great Sacred Verses: * Great Sacred Verse; The Light of Xosa - ''And so They said, Light, my King, and Sol, my Queen, bring unto me the vile, the evil, the horrid; So that I may purge it in your name.'' ** The effects of this Sacred Verse are powerful as they are various. Upon reciting this verse, the power in your body is drained, preventing the casting of any other Great Sacred Verses until the next day. Afterwards, the following effects occur: *** The Visage of Xindros appears behind you in His ethereal form, blinding all enemies, and searing his Holy image into their minds. All enemies who are capable of seeing you at this time have their eyes burned from their skulls, blinded permanently, and take 4d10 Radiant damage, and 2d10 Psychic damage. *** As their eyes burn, any who are not yet dead begin to become the targets of streams of absolute Light, as it pours from your body in tendrils. The Tendrils of Light reach out toward your enemies and violate their being. Burning and Searing their body from the inside, all enemies hit by this attack take 6d10 Radiant damage, and must roll a Constitution save or be incapacitated. *** Finally, the Visage of Xindros begins to ascend, and all who perished to this attack have their souls intercepted and brought to you. A bright yellow Topaz appears before you, and the souls begin to collect inside of it. If you smash the Soul Gem, then for every soul collected you will heal 1d12 to all allies within 60' of you. * Great Sacred Verse; The Lion Turtle's Mantra - ''Tranquility is found not only in life, but in the death of others. The sweet feeling as your enemies fall, surely there is nothing like it. The fierceness of death and the calmness of life, oh the joy it brings me to see his workings. Such are the Mantra of the Lion Turtle.'' ** The effects of this Sacred Verse are wide and boastful. Upon reciting this verse, the power in your body is drained, preventing the casting of any other Great Sacred Verses until the next day. Afterwards, the following effects occur: *** A Jade Wind sweeps over the battlefield, covering 1 square mile of space. All those considered enemies are immediately brought to a tranquil hum, and afflicted with the Submissive ''debuff. *** Immediately after, any enemy who was ''Submissive will, upon waking from the effect, become hostile toward its nearest ally. They will use their full might and powers to defeat their ally as though they were a mortal foe. *** Finally, the Jade Winds will begin to pick up, it condenses, only covering a 200' radius around you, and starts violently churning and flaying enemies caught within alive. As it culminates into a wind storm, any enemy caught within this storm will take 5d6 damage for every turn they start inside the storm. * Great Sacred Verse; The Story of the Twelve - ''' '''Revised Magic * 'Searing Smite: '''As a bonus action, enhance your next attack. When you next strike a creature with a melee weapon attack, your weapon calls down divine radiance from Xindros, searing the flesh of your enemy, and dealing 1d6 fire damage, causing the target to ignite in flame. At the start of each turn, the enemy must make a DC 15 Constitution save. On a fail, it takes 1d6 extra fire damage, and on a success the fire is put out. ** '''Searing Sun: '''An Enchantment unique to ''Erebus' Gift, The Birth of Night, this enchantment instead requires an immediate Constitution save determined by the casting stat of the wielder. On a fail, the target is afflicted with Searing Sun, and takes 1d8 per turn afterwards. The target can cleanse this effect by choosing to make a Constitution save as a bonus action. * '''Thunderous Smite: '''As a bonus action, enhance your next attack. When you next strike a creature with a melee weapon attack, your weapon calls down a thunderous blast, dealing 2d6 extra thunder damage to the target. Additionally, the target must make a DC 15 Strength save or be pushed 10ft away and knocked prone. * '''Wrathful Smite: '''As a bonus action, enhance your next attack. When you next strike a creature with a melee weapon attack, your weapon bends their will, dealing 1d6 extra psychic damage. Additionally, it must make a DC 15 Wisdom save or be subjugated by you until their next turn ends.